


Must be Swift as a Coursing River

by KizaRose



Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leon gets lost a lot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers Legendary Basement AU - Freeform, Piers is a pale ass bitch, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Why does Piers have so much food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaRose/pseuds/KizaRose
Summary: Leon gets called to the Isle of Armor and brings along Piers and Raihan. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585354
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Must be Swift as a Coursing River

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo! Part 3 of Legendary Babysitter is here! This part isn't going to be very Legendary heavy. It's mostly going to revolve around Leon and the OT3. Also y'all about to get some lore here.

“The Isle o' Armor?” Piers cocked his eyebrow at the champion. His sudden voice disturbed the sleeping baby Toxel in his arms, causing the little poison-type to start fussing. Piers started bouncing the pokemon in an attempt to sooth it, muttering little coos in the process. “An’ fer a week? ‘Ow the ‘ell is Rose letting you do that?”

Leon chuckled, wiggling the Pokemon toy in front of Mew, Victini, Jirachi, and Celebi before he answered, “Well Master Mustard was the longest-reigning Champion in Galar. Because of that, he still has quite the pull when it comes to League stuff here, and even more so when it comes to Champion duties. Plus there is the fact I was a student of his, so there isn’t much Rose can do when the Master summons me.” Leon laughed when the four flying mythicals ran into each other trying to get the toy. He gently rubbed Victini’s head when the Victory Pokemon flew onto his shoulder while trying to orient itself. Leon smiled once he earned a small chirp and a victory pose from the small mythical. 

On the other side of the room, Raihan cut in as he heaved a crate full of berries to the far wall, “Plus the thing with the old man is you never know if he summons you for social reasons or for training until you get there. So even if Rose wants to refuse because it might be a social visit, he really can’t protest because it could also mean Leon is going there to fine-tune his battle strategy. Bloody hell, why the hell do you have this many berries!?”

“I ‘ave a basement full o’ behemoths, ya do the math.” Piers quipped, grabbing a bottle of moomoo milk from his Sylveon, Luna. “That why there’s been a few events that you were MIA?”

“Yup. Half of the time the Master will summon me to the Isle if he can tell I’m being overworked or stressed out. I’ll usually be there for about a week relaxing, training, or doing odd jobs around the Dojo. The other half, he’ll actually summon me there to run me through the paces away from the media or prying eyes. It’s usually when he can tell I’m teetering on the edge of being in a rut or frustrated with my performance.” Leon’s face fell slightly as he grimaced and scratched his cheek, “Honestly I still find it freaky that he can tell my mental state just by seeing me on the screen.” 

“And since Rose doesn’t really pay attention to that kind of stuff, he never knows why Mustard will summon Leon until after he gets back.” Raihan interjected, shifting through more boxes, “Holy fuck, these leeks are huge!” 

“Oh shut ya yap and just move them, will ya!” Piers scoffed, “And when it’s a social visit, Rose wouldn’t try to prevent ya from going the next time?”

Leon breathed out a laugh, “Nope. Because he likes to keep things random instead of a pattern. Like one time, I was summoned to the Isle for three social visits in a row within the span of two months, then on the fourth time, Master had a strategy he wanted to teach me. Rose was so heated. Then the next time, I was summoned for a month-long training retreat. So, yeah you never know what’s going to happen till you get there.”

Piers chewed his lip, processing the information, “‘kay… so why you tellin’ me about this trip?”

Leon smiled, a bit dimmer than normal; almost as if here were shy about it. “So here’s the thing. I’m inviting you to come with me.” 

The Spikemuth Gym Leader blinked, “Come again?”

“When Master Mustard summoned me, he actually requested I bring two people with me. I initially was thinking about bringing Hop and Gloria, but then he specifically said it had to be two people ‘close to my strength.’ Meaning this might be a training trip. And the only ones that I consider to be on par with me is both Raihan and you.”

“He already asked me to come and I jumped right at the opportunity. Now all that’s left is you. What is with all this cheese!?” Raihan yelled.

“Rayquaza likes fondue. Anyways,” Piers called back. “So what sayin’...Ya want me to come on a training trip with you and Rai to the Isle o' Armor. That right?”

“Yeah!” Leon beamed.

“I...don’ know. A week away from Spikemuth while leaving these little buggers alone. I don’ think I could do that.” Piers shifted his weight. He set the now-sleeping Toxel down in one of the beds in the nursing area. 

“C’mon Piers. It’s not like you’ll be too far from here. After all the Isle is right off of your coast.” Leon said. 

“Wait what? It is?” Piers stared wide-eyed.

“Yeah! Wait. You didn’t know? You can actually see the island from the cliffs.” 

“I didn’t know  _ that _ was the famous Isle o' Armor! I thought it was… ya know. Farther out to sea or some shite.” Piers waved his hands around, still trying to process the fact it was basically in his backyard. 

“So yeah… It’s pretty close. So if you need to jet back over for any reason, it won’t be too far. Besides. You have Hoopa’s rings  _ and  _ Giratina,  _ and  _ Palkia to help you travel between.” 

“Ya… got a point. I guess I can leave some o’ Team Yell in charge of the tykes. Most o’ them know ‘ow to care fer Toxels. I can leave ‘em in m’ flat so they ain’t too far. But they aren’t the ones I’m worried about.”

_ We’ll make sure everyone behaves in your absence, Master Piers.  _ Piers turned towards where Latios and Latias were sorting through the crates of supplies alongside Raihan and Mewtwo. 

“Ya sure?” Piers questioned.

_ It’s no different than what we do whenever you're gone on League business anyways.  _ Latios answered.  _ Just for a more extended period of time. _

_ And it's just as Leon said. If there are any issues, one of us can easily jet over to your position if needed.  _ Mewtwo added.

“S’pose that makes sense. But still…" Piers looked away 

_ A fun island getaway might help you with your writer's block!  _ Latias chimed in. 

"Oh most definitely! The Isle of Armor is beautiful! You'll definitely find some inspiration. No doubt about that!" Leon cracked his winning, champion smile- the one that Piers always felt he needed to wear sunglasses for- towards the musician. It was at this point he knew it was no use in arguing against it.

With a resigned sigh, Piers rolled his eyes and nodded slightly, "A'ight. Fine. I'll go. Could use a break anyways."

At Piers' answer, Leon practically tackled Piers into a crushing embrace. "Hell yeah! This is gonna be great!" 

"Oi. Simmer down ya tit. I just got one other concern. Wha' bout the Gym Challenge?"

"You and I are so far down the circuit that it'll still be awhile before we get any challengers. The challenge just opened last month, after all. We'll be fine. Besides, even if we do have a challenger, all that'll mean is that they get some extra days to train." Raihan reassured. 

"That's true." Piers agreed. 

"Fuck yeah!" Leon fist pumped in the air, "I'll let Miss Honey know that the three of us are confirmed. We leave next Friday, so you guys have a week to get everything sorted."

"Got it. Now Piers. With that said. I have a very important question for you." Raihan's voice shifted into a rather serious tone.

"Wha' are ya on about mate?" Piers wiggled out from Leon's embrace in order to saunter over towards where the Dragon leader was standing, hands in front of his face.

“Piers...Why is there an entire room full of limes and coconuts?” Raihan flung the door open to the aforementioned room. Both Piers and Leon peered into it, with a smirk playing on the Dark Leader's lips.

“To drink it all up. Duh.”

\----

One week later, the trio re-convened at Spikemuth. Leon and Raihan sauntered through the streets and waved at the few Team Yell residents standing in front of Piers' house. They held in their hands various eggs and Toxels, while Piers seemed to be instructing then on a few behavioral notes. Once he caught sight of the duo, he waved all the Team members away, seemingly content with the given instructions. Piers turned his attention towards the taller men and shot then an apologetic smile. 

"'M sorry! Just gotta few more things t' take care o'. Be ready in a few." 

"No sweat Piers. We know you have a bunch of responsibilities." Raihan said, waving it off. 

"Raihan’s right. Don’t worry about it too much.” Leon shot him an understanding grin. 

Piers took the chance to make a note of their clothes. The two of them forgoed their standard League uniforms for the more comfortable tracksuits. Leon had his orange Iconic Style jacket tied around his waist, revealing a black t-shirt with yellow lettering. Raihan, on the other hand wore his Dragon Type jacket unzipped, showing his graphic Great Wave, Greater Dragon t-shirt. Piers looked down at the gym uniform he was still wearing. While his gym’s base shorts and tank were comfortable and practical enough, he decided to follow their example and grab his own tracksuit for the trip. Although he’d probably keep his gym tank. Piers didn’t own too many outdoorsy clothes outside of his own gym attire, but that was one of the perks of being the only other gym with tank tops; He could wear it with just about anything and it would still work. 

“Right...gotta finish packin’...need sunblock and m’ elixir… should I bring m’ guitar?” Piers mumbled to himself while jetting through his house to get the rest of the packing done. Raihan and Leon looked on in amusement; moving things out of the way while Piers was in his focused state. They barely understood what he was saying as he started for his room on the second floor. However, right as he got to the base of the stairs, he paused when he saw his duffle bag and acoustic guitar case floating down the stairway. 

_ Even though your thoughts were racing fairly quickly, I believe I got everything you need.  _ Mewtwo said while floating down after the bags. Piers gaped before raising his finger, only to close it when his tracksuit floated in front of him. 

“Would you please stop doin’ that Mewtwo. Ya know it creeps me out when you read m’ mind.” Piers groaned, trudging into the bathroom to change his pants. He traded his skull ornamented boots for a pair of simple combat boots.

Mewtwo chuckled.  _ My apologies. I just thought it would be easier for you if I did most of the work. _

Piers walked out of the bathroom, jacket slung over his shoulder while he shot an annoyed scowl at the Genetic Pokemon, “Wha’ever. Thanks fer ya ‘elp. Now I just need to…”

_ Done and done.  _ Latios hovered out with a stack of papers in-claw,  _ I have everything sorted out for you here. _

“Again with the mind readin’.” Piers huffed while grabbing the stack from Latios and flipping through it. “Ever ‘eard of privacy, mates?” 

_ You’ve been running around all day. Just let us take some stress off of you. _ Latios smiled.

Piers made a face, “‘Ow the hell did ya forge m’ signature? Wait. Actually neva’mind. Latias?” 

_ It’s scary how fast she learns things.  _ Latios shook his head,  _ But we got most of the paperwork out of the way. The top 4 forms were the ones we weren’t sure of. Though I’d suggest looking them all over. _

“Mhmmm…” Piers hummed biting the lid from a pen and flipping through the pages one by one to see what they were. He nodded in approval every so often, “A hink hua reay hcary iss…” He removed the cap out his mouth, “that ya two know what I would think. Even withou’ all the mind-readin’ shite. Ya two did good. Now all tha’s left t’ do is…”

_ Run this down to City Hall!  _ Latias chimed in while hopping back and forth. She was already in her human form with her arms outstretched to take the forms.

Piers sighed again, “Alright… who else is ‘bout to pop out out of nowhere? Speak now or forever hold ya peace!”

_ Master Piers… _

Piers jumped at the sudden voice next to him. “Cripes! Darkrai!” 

_ Forgive me. But the Corvitaxi just arrived. I suggest we don’t take up any more time.  _ The Pitch Black pokemon said.

“We?” Raihan piped up, looking at the dark-type pokemon quizzingly. 

_ I go wherever Master Piers goes, unless he says otherwise. My duty is to protect him. Is there a problem? _

“Oh no no no.” Raihan waved his hands, “I just didn’t expect it.” 

“Although Darkrai is right Piers. We should probably start making tracks.” Leon check the time on his Rotomphone, “I told Miss Honey we’d be there soon.”

“Right. Right. Lemme jus…” Piers started patting his pockets and looked around, pointer fingers in the air, “Got me team. Got the ring. Got m’ stuff… I think tha’s it.” He turned his attention towards the three Pokemon. “Ya keep the group in line. Ya ‘ear? I don’t want no apocalypse startin’ while I’m away. Ya keep an eye on Jerry and the other arseholes, got it?”

_ Understood!  _ The three said in unison. 

Piers nodded at them and turned to his companions. “Right then. Let’s go.” He started towards the door while Darkrai sank into his shadow. Leon and Raihan followed suit, waving goodbye to Mewtwo, Latios, and Latias. 

_ Bye you three! Have fun and remember your safe words!  _

“Latias!” Piers shrieked, face turning a deep crimson. Leon and Raihan just bursted out laughing in response. 

\----

Since the Isle of Armor sat off the coast of Spikemuth, the trip only lasted about fifteen minutes. And during that short period of time, Piers and Raihan listened attentively to Leon as he told story after story about his time training under Mustard at the dojo. The two gym leaders couldn't stop the smiles and stares of pure affection gracing their faces at the Champion’s enthusiastic tone. When he finally noticed their stares, Leon looked away in embarrassment; a light blush painting his features. Piers and Raihan chuckled and kissed each of his hands in reassurance. All too quickly, the Corvitaxi started its descent, and Leon’s previous excitement reignited once again as he saw the Dojo from overhead.

Once they landed, Leon paid the cabby and the trio made their way out of the station. Once outside, Leon took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in deeply, as if he was taking the entire scent of the Isle in. “Hello Isle of Armor! I’m back!” He greeted to nobody in particular. Behind him, Raihan stretched and snapped a few pictures, while Piers scrunched up his face.

“Fucking shite, it’s bloody ‘ot out ‘ere!” While in the cab, Piers had slipped on his jacket not thinking too much about it. Now that they were standing on the beach, the rockstar instantly regretted it. He quickly tore off the garment and slunk it back over his shoulder. He again thanked the gym uniform designers for giving his gym tank tops. Beside him, Leon and Raihan chuckled.

“You alright there, mate?” Raihan grinned, patting the skinnier man on the back. 

Piers groaned, “Oh yeah. I’m bloody right as rain. Where’s my damn sunblock.” He muttered, rummaging a bit through his bag. He stopped when a dark arm emerged from the nearby rock, holding out a bottle of SPF 100. “Thank you Darkrai.” he said as he started spraying the stuff all over his face and arms. 

“Jeeze, no wonder you’re pale as shite.” the dragon tamer teased. 

“Oh shut ya trap. I don’t tan, I burn. And I’m not too keen on spendin’ a week lookin’ like a damn Corphish.” Piers shot back. 

“Well don’t worry. The dojo’s just around the corner, so you won’t be in the sun for long. I can’t wait for you two to meet the Master and Miss Honey!” Leon beamed, starting down the path. Piers and Raihan shared a look before snickering. The champion looked back at them in confusion, “What?”

“Cute.” Raihan smirked.

“Tres adorable.” Piers added, a smirk also playing on his lips as well. Crimson tinted the champion’s tan skin at his partners remarks, causing him to turn away in embarrassment; an act that only added to their teasing. 

The gym leaders continued their onslaught of flirtatious compliments right until they reached the imposing building that was the Master Dojo. Raihan whistled, seemingly impressed while Piers opened his mouth to make a comment; only to be cut off when a shrill scream cut through the air, seemingly off to the side. All three men’s heads snapped to each other, silently agreeing to investigate. Their hands went straight to a pokeball in anticipation while they ran off to where the scream came from. If someone was in trouble, they couldn’t ignore it. Protecting people and Pokemon is always the number one priority of their jobs, after all. 

The three turned the corner of the hill only to pause at the scene. 

“You stupid, stupid pests! Let go of my hair-bow! It was expensive!” The young women shrieked. She seemed to be in a tug-of-war battle with a few Inkay who, as she had expressed, latched onto the Dustox-shaped hair-bow and refused to let go. From this distance, it seemed as though the pokemon were snickering.

“You do realize that is not going to deter them in the slightest, right?” Another different voice called out from against the rock. 

“You do realize that instead of running your smartass mouth, you could use those powers you’re so proud of and help me!” The women shot back.

“One. I don’t use my powers on Pokemon unless they want me too. And two, they wouldn’t even work on Inkays anyway. They are  _ Dark types  _ after all. It wouldn’t affect them.”

“Aren’t they psychic types as well? Can’t you just do some mind melding or telepathy to get them to listen to you? Oh wait. You don’t have those skills. All you can do is lift things!” 

“You know I was considering giving you a helping hand, but now I think I’ll just sit back and watch the show.” The man leaned back against the rock and crossed his arms, a twitch throbbing over his eye. 

"Ugh you are so useless! One of you brats help me then!" The Inkays still didn't let up. At the woman’s statement, Piers noticed that there were a few other people there in what seemed like a yellow uniform, looking at the scene in distress. 

“Um… y-yes Miss Klara! Let us just… Eep!” One of the Inkay’s flew into one of the student’s faces, causing her to release a startled yelp. A few others flew into the others' faces, preventing further assistance as well. A couple of the male students tried to catch the floating pokemon, yet to no avail. 

Off to the side, Leon, Raihan, and Piers looked upon the scene, assessing how to approach the situation. “Well this is something. Yo Piers, you’ve raised Inkays before. Any ideas?” Raihan asked the singer. 

Piers brought his hand to his chin and squinted his eyes shut, “Ay. I’ve dealt with the lot of these buggers. As trouble as they are, they always listen to an alpha pokemon of their species, even if they aren't from the same packs. So, all we need is…" Piers reached for the dusk balls on his belt and promptly released his Malamar. The Overturning Pokemon stretched and looked at his trainer curiously. "Somnus, be a dear an' break up this wee tiff, will ya love?" 

Malamar chirped in response and levitated towards the group. Releasing a long roar, it started flashing the orbs on its chest. Instantaneously, all the Inkays ceased what they were doing and hurried away. Unfortunately, the abrupt ending of the tug-a-war battle caused the young woman--Klara-- to lose her footing and fall down into the dirt. She released a frustrated and distressed scream as she hit the ground.

“M-miss Klara! Are you alright ma’am?” A few of the students hovered over Klara, both checking how she was and unsure of how to approach her. Meanwhile, the man who slumped against the rock winced in mock-pain. 

“Oof...That’s gotta hurt.” He sneered.

“Screw you Avery!” Klara screamed up at the young man, Avery. 

“Avery?” Piers muttered under his breath just as Raihan and Leon started approaching the group. Raihan went straight to Klara, while Leon went to soothe the students. 

“You good? Here, take my hand.” Raihan’s voice was gentle while he extended his hand to help Klara up.

“Oh piss off. I’m perfectly fi-i-i- Ehhhh?" Klara blinked up into Raihan's toothy grin, "R-Raihan!? Y-you're Raihan!?"

Raihan chuckled as Klara tentatively grasped his hand, "Yup. The one one 'n only."

"How about you guys? Are you alright?" The six students gaped up at Leon in amazement, wonder, and confusion. 

"Ch-Champion L-Leon? W-what are you doing h-here?" One of the female students stuttered. 

Leon flashed a smile towards the group, "Master Mustard invited the three of us here. I'm assuming for a training session."

"Thee? But I only see..." Klara's eyes wandered off to the side just as Piers returned his Malamar to its pokeball. Her eyes widened and she let out a shrill scream, “Ehhhhhh? Why the hell are you here!?” All eyes snapped between Klara and Piers in confusion. 

“Piers. You know her?” Leon asked.

Piers crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, trying to recall past information. "Kinda. She's an underground singer. We met Roxie’s place, I wanna say about a year ago? Small world. How've ya been, love?"

Klara scoffed, "Tch...like you even care. Not after all the horrible things you said about my music! Did you just ask so you could laugh at me again?" 

"Geeze what did you say to the poor girl, Piers?" Raihan whistled.

"Okay one, I never laugh at up-and-coming artists. I was in ya shoes at one point too. And two, I gave ya feedback on how to improve ya sound. Ya asked me what I thought, and I told ya." Piers could feel a vein popping in his forehead the longer he kept talking. 

Klara turned away, "hmph… don't sugar-coat it. You ripped it apart and called it 'trashy bubble-gum pop.'"

"I said that it was 'dangerously  _ close _ to being trashy bubble-gum pop.' Not that it  _ was. _ " By this point, the Spikemuth leader felt his eye twitching in tandem with the vein, enough that he felt the start of a headache forming. He cursed internally that he didn't have his elixir on hand, "Anyways. May I ask what brings ya here? I thought ya wanted to train under Roxie to be a Poison-type gym Leader? Why ya 'ere in Galar?"

At the question, Klara straightened up and flashed a smug grin, "Well if you must know. I left that lame joke of a gym and decided to come here. Why be trained by a Gym Leader, when I can train under a Champion? I still haven't given up my goal of being a Leader. So you better watch out or else I'll be taking your spot in the circuit before you know it. And I'll do it  _ with _ Dynamaxing." 

"Heh...Brilliant." Piers cracked a grin, "Seems like a sound plan ya got there. Maybe while 'm 'ere, we can test that out. I'm curious t' see 'ow strong ya've become."

Klara glared, "If you're mocking me again, so help me…"

"Ah there you are Leon! I was worried that you forgot about little old me!" A cheerful voice cut through from behind, causing the entire group to turn around. 

Once Leon caught sight of the owner's voice, his face lit up and he ran over to greet the man. "Master! Miss Honey! It's been so long!" 

“Welcome back Leon. You're looking well. We saw your last match. You were phenomenal, dear.” The woman, Honey returned Leon’s smile while reaching to hug the champion. Leon then turned to the man and bowed.

“Thank you! Wallace did give me quite the run for my title. Battling against a Contest Master is both exhilarating and annoying. I could barely predict and counter his moves in time!” Leon scratched the back of his head.

“Well, you were able to pull through in the end!” Honey beamed, “Congratulations! So that leaves how many people left to beat in the World Coronation Series?” 

“Let’s see,” Leon brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, "I've already beat Dianthe, Wallace, and Alder. My next match is against Steven. After that, it's Cynthia and Raihan before I'm finally able to face Lance in the finals." 

"Well then it seems like you have your work cut out for you then, my boy." Mustard grinned at the Champion. His eyes wandered to where Raihan and Piers stood, "You two must be Raihan and Piers. Pleasure to meet you two. Welcome to my humble home, the Isle of Armor!" Raihan and Piers followed Leon's example and bowed to the man as well. 

"It's a real honor to meet you, Master Mustard. Leon's told us many stories about you." Raihan said.

"Good stories, I hope." Mustard laughed heartily.

Leon looked up flustered, "O-of course, sir! I-I…" 

Mustard laughed again and patted Leon on the back, albeit a bit rough, "I'm messing with you my boy. Now then, it seems you three are already acquainted with a few of my students. Perfect! This will make what I have to say run smoother. Follow me inside everyone!" Mustard and Honey turned around and headed back into the dojo; the group of students following hotly on his heels. Leon, Raihan, and Piers decided to hang back and let the others head inside first. Piers didn’t miss the sneer on Klara’s face as she passed him by. Leon and Raihan shot him a look once they started making their way to the dojo, to which he only shrugged and waved it off. 

_ I’ll tell ya to later _ , he silently told them. The musician moved to follow, only to pause when the man that was silently leaning up against the rock walked passed them. In a brief moment, their eyes locked and he could feel the hair stand on the back of his neck. The piercing deep-blue irises flashed in what looked like a mix between contempt, familiarity, and something else. A pit started forming in Piers’ stomach the longer the man kept his gaze. Although just before anything more happened, the man dropped and pushed passed him to follow the rest into the dojo. Piers released the breath he didn’t know he held in an attempt to calm his mounting nerves. 

_ Are you alright Master?  _ Darkrai’s voice rang inside Piers’ head. The singer simply shook his head. 

_ ‘M fine Darkrai. Thanks fer askin’. C’mon, let’s go.  _ Dropping the conversation, Piers hurried after the group with Darkrai dutifully tucked away in his shadow.

\----

Raihan and Piers marveled at the inside of the Dojo. It was definitely a lot bigger than they were expecting. Raihan whistled while Piers’ jaw dropped in amazement. Leon looked over to his companions and chuckled. “Yeah. That was my same reaction when I first came here. Now it just feels like I’m stepping into my training room.” Even though they heard him say it, the gym leaders could still see a spark of wonder and joy in the champion’s eyes. It was obvious that this place meant a lot to Leon; this wasn’t just some “training room,” it was Leon’s second home. Piers could tell there was a shift in Leon’s demeanor the second they stepped foot on the Isle. He seemed more at ease; more free. Once they stepped into the dojo, it only strengthened. Combined with the t-shirt Leon was wearing (which Piers could now tell was a part of the dojo’s uniform), the champion didn’t even  _ look  _ like a champion anymore. The imposing and powerful aura that Leon usually emitted seemed to be stripped away, until he looked like just another student. Piers couldn’t help but marvel at the effect this place had. One glance with Raihan, and he could tell they were thinking the same thing. 

“Now then! Allow me to formally introduce everyone!” Mustard smiled, “Now I know most of you already know these three, but please welcome Leon, Raihan, and Piers to our dojo!” Every student in the dojo-- except for Klara and the other man-- all greeted them with a bow; their fist against the palms of their hands. The three of them returned the greeting with a smile. Mustard continued, “Now, I’m sure you are wondering why I’ve summoned you and your two friends here today Leon.”

Leon nodded, “I was actually. Seeing as you asked me to bring these two, I’m assuming you have something to teach us.” 

“Yes and no. I’ve summoned you here for a very specific reason Leon.” Mustard grinned, “Someone has been waiting patiently for you. They’ve been training long and hard for this day, and I believe it is finally time.”

Leon tilted his head and opened his mouth with the intention to ask who Mustard was referring to, but his question fell into the open air when a high pitched roar emitted from the rafters. All eyes snapped up just as a shape jumped out and headed straight towards the champion. Leon put his arms up reflexively just in time to block the oncoming attack. While he successfully blocked it, the impact made him stagger back a few steps. Everyone stared wide-eyed, with Raihan and Piers hovering closer in concern. However, they soon stopped once they saw the shock melt into a mix of amazement and excitement.

“No way! Cubfu?” Leon dropped to his knees in front of the small bear-like Pokemon and opened his arms out wide. Cubfu launched himself straight into the champion’s waiting arms and wasted no time nuzzling itself against Leon’s face, chirping in joy. Piers and Raihan couldn’t help but smile at the adorable scene. The smile on Leon’s face shone brighter in that moment than any of them did when he was in the spotlight. “It’s been so long! That kick sure had some power to it. Man! You’ve grown!”

Both Mustard and Honey chuckled, “Cubfu has been training every single day and running around the island, gearing up for your reunion. All so it can be ready.” Honey said.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Leon asked while rising to his feet, arms still holding Cubfu near him.

Mustard cleared his throat and looked directly into Leon’s face. Piers noticed the slight change in the Master’s demeanor. A subtle shift that made him unconsciously stand at attention. "I called you here today Leon, because the time has come for you to rechallenge the Towers of Two Fists with Cubfu.” 

Leon’s eyes widened, “R-really? I’m finally able to?”

Mustard nodded. “If you intend to take the title of World Monarch from Lance, then you’ll need to be free of all hang-ups you have. And that starts with overcoming your failure.” The word “failure” caught Raihan and Piers’ attention. Hearing that word directed at Leon was something that they couldn’t fully comprehend. Leon never loses. He was the Unbeatable Champion. For as long as they’ve known the guy, he’s succeeded at everything he does. Finding out that there apparently was a point in which that wasn’t the case both intrigued and confused them. Especially once they saw a slight look of guilt pass over the Champion’s face. They’ll ask him about that later.

“Right…” Leon looked at Cubfu in his arms. The small pokemon shot him a determined look, one that pulled a similar one from the Champ’s face, “I promise I won’t let you down this time Master. I’ll get started training with Cubfu right away!”

“Hold on there Leon. You haven’t fully earned the right to train with Cubfu just yet.” Mustard’s voice was hard. 

“Huh?” Leon asked.

“You’ll need to clear the Trials first. Just like anybody else. Just because you’re the current Champion, doesn’t mean you can cut corners. No. You’ll need to start from square one. Get back to the basics.” 

“O-oh… right. I guess that makes sense.” Leon looked back down at Cubfu apologeticly. Then raised his head back up, “So… why did you ask me to bring these guys with me?” He jerked his chin towards Piers and Raihan. Both of whom looked just as confused.

Mustard’s face changed again. He was back to his relaxed and cheerful demeanor, “Why… to take the trials with you of course!” 

Several pairs of eyes all blinked in sync at Mustard’s declaration, followed by a course of distressed and confused noises. 

“Wait wait wait!” Raihan’s mouth dropped open, “You want us to take the trials alongside Leon? Did I hear that right?” 

“Don’ we ‘ave to be...I dunno, students ‘ere or somethin’?” Piers’ tone mirrored Raihan’s. 

Mustard just chuckled, “Oh don’t worry. There is no guarantee you two will pass. None of my tests are a sure thing. Especially considering you will also be competing against two others. Klara. Avery. Come here.” The two trainers tentatively approached Mustard, looks of wonder and determination creeping up onto their faces, “Klara and Avery will be taking on the Trials with you two, Raihan. Piers. Klara is working toward becoming the region's Poison-Type gym leader, while Avery here is working towards being the next Psychic-Type leader. I feel as though the two of them could learn a lot if they go against two of the region's already established leaders.” Mustard closed his eyes, contemplating his next words; demeanor changing once more, “What this means, however, is that only three of you will pass. And Leon,” Mustard looked directly at the Champion. The intensity of the stare made Leon gulp and tense up. “Since this will be your second time to take the Trials and the Tower challenge, it pains me to say that if you don’t pass and evolve Cubfu this time, then I’m afraid all training with me will cease and you will not be invited back to the Isle for any reason.” 

All at once the color drained from Leon’s face and the most torn look passed behind his eyes. It looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Both Piers and Raihan, as well as the others, looked at Mustard in shock. Piers’ previous observations about Leon’s attitude when he stepped on the Isle floated back into his mind. His reaction only cemented the thought about the Isle being his second home. Getting exiled from a place that is held so near and dear? Piers couldn’t even imagine how heartbreaking that could be. Piers’ eyes caught with Raihan’s and the two shared a silent vow. They would help Leon pass, no matter what. Even if that meant they had to fail. 

“Now then.” Mustard’s tone abruptly shifted back into his more cheerful one. “With that said. The trials will begin tomorrow, so take tonight to rest and prepare for it. Honey has already prepared a room for you three. Hope you don’t mind sharing!” With those parting words, the group started to disperse; some going outside while others retreated to their rooms. Honey approached Raihan to tell them where their room was, before heading into the kitchen area. Leon, however, stood frozen to his spot, arms still clutching Cubfu. The small pokemon chittered up, seemingly trying to sooth the Champion. Raihan and Piers carefully approached him and each put a hand on his shoulder. 

“C’mon mate. Let’s go to the room and relax.” Raihan said gently. The sudden voice snapped Leon out of his trance. 

“Y-yeah. Right.” Leon looked back down at Cubfu and gently deposited the Pokemon on the ground, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Cubfu chittered back, yet refused to move from the spot. Leon sighed and turned away, leaving the pokemon to stare after him while the three of them made their way into the hallway leading back to the rooms.

\----

The silence in the room was suffocating. Each of them had claimed a corner in the small room and began unpacking as much as they cared to. Both Piers and Raihan looked toward where Leon was hunched over, then back at each other. They silently mouthed to each other, trying to get the other to break the silence. Eventually, they decided to settle it with a single round of rock, paper, scissors. 

Raihan lost. 

“You doin alright there mate?” Raihan asked, carefully approaching the Champ. 

Leon released a long sigh, “Yeah… just thinking and internally cursing myself for my stupidity.” There was a certain degree of roughness in Leon’s voice that made both gym leaders flinch slightly.

“You wanna tell us ‘bout that ‘failure’ the Master mentioned?” Piers piped up, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Raihan was quick to shoot the Spikemuth leader a glare, prompting him to clarify his meaning, “So we can ‘elp ya, I mean. If we know wha’ ‘append in the past, we can make sure tha’ it won’ ‘appen again.” 

Leon was silent for a few minutes before dropping his head into his hands and releasing a frustrated groan. “I really don’t want to.” 

“C’mon mate. It’s just us. We can’t help ya if you don’t tell us what happened.” Raihan pressed.

“It’s because it’s you two that I don’t wanna say.” Leon shot back, then released another long sigh, “Honestly it’s because I was so stupid.” 

“We ain’t gonna judge ya chap. So out with it..” Piers snapped, annoyance slightly tinging his voice. 

Leon looked off to the side, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. He anxiously scratched the back of his neck. “Fine. The reason I failed previously was because… I got lost… really… lost, trying to get to the towers.” 

The two of them huffed out a disbelieving laugh, “That’ all?” Piers chuckled, “Well then that’ll be a piece o’ cake t’ avoid. Ya got yer pokemon an’ ya got us to help ya navigate. Ya’ got this mate.” 

“Hang on,” Raihan eyed Leon suspiciously, causing the Champion to avert his eyes even further, “Lee…”

“Raihan… I know what you're gonna say. So please don’t.” Leon whispered. 

Despite the previous heavy atmosphere, a bit of amusement danced across Raihan’s face, “Why did you say ‘really’ lost? The isle is big, but it’s not that big. If you just got lost on the isle, then eventually you would’ve made it to one of the towers eventually.”

Now it was Piers’ turn to eye the Champion suspiciously. “Lee… ‘ow lost did ya get?” 

Leon remained silent, his hand shoved roughly against his mouth in an attempt to keep it silent. “ _ Leon. _ ” Raihan pressed. Begrudgingly, Leon muttered something intelligible to answer the question. 

“Didn’ quite catch that.” Piers scolded.

“I ended up back at Postwick!” Leon nearly screamed. A few beats passed while Piers and Raihan processed what Leon just said. A couple more seconds passed before the snorts started. The gym leaders tried their hardest to keep it together, all things considered. All their restraint ended up being in vain as they busted into laughter. 

“‘ow!?” Piers choked. 

“I don’t know!” Leon threw his hand up in distress. 

“Leon...Bro. I know you’re goin’ through a crisis here. But…” Raihan breathed, “That takes a special kind of skill mate.” 

“Oh you two can fuck right off.” Leon glared at his two companions.

“Sorry… We’re so sorry.” Piers tried his hardest to rein in his laughter. He needed to remember the implications of this and how it would affect Leon’s future. A few moments passed until the two of them finally calmed down enough. 

“I’m glad you two got a right laugh at my expense.” Leon bit back bitterly. 

“Okay. Okay. No more roasting you. Business.” Raihan said. 

Piers walked over to where Leon sat and started to rub his shoulders in an attempt to soothe the Champion. “We’re sorry. But now that we know, we’ll help you avoid that at all cost, love.” Piers placed a light peck on Leon’s cheek. Raihan wandered over and wrapped his arms around the two of them, paying the most attention to stroking Leon’s hair. Both noticed a couple tears escaping the Champion’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” Leon’s voice was soft, but with a hint of relief, “We should probably go to sleep.”

The two leaders nodded, releasing their grip. The three of them then moved to grab the futon kits from the side and start unrolling them. Not even five minutes passed when a new voice rang through their thoughts. 

_ Master Piers. If it is alright with you, I want to explore this island. It has a similar feel as my former home at New Moon Island.  _ Darkrai hovered near the wall, hope and eagerness tinging the low growl of a voice.

“Huh?” Piers, Leon, and Raihan all looked up from the task of rolling out their shikibuton mats next to each other, towards the Pitch Black Pokemon. The sudden attention caused Darkrai to avert its single, teal eye. “Yeah sure. Go a’ead. Jus’ make sure ya back before daybreak.” Piers shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He internally thanked Kabu for all the lessons the Motostroke Gym Leader gave him over traditional Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh culture. 

_ Yes, of course! I’ll also be careful to not be seen! _

“I trust ya more t’ do that than others. Now go an’ ‘ave fun.” The musician waved his hand dismissively as he worked to set out the kakebuton and  makura. He looked over at his partners and chuckled when he saw Raihan struggling with the two he was given to accommodate his height. 

_ Right. Then I’ll be on my way.  _ Slowly, Darkrai slunk into the shadows of the room before zipping through the window. Piers merely hummed in response before releasing a huge yawn.

“Hey Piers? I’ve been wondering about something for the longest time.” Leon glanced at the Spikemuth gym leader with an air of embarrassment. 

“What’z it?” Piers turned his attention towards the Champion. 

Leon worried his bottom lip, seemingly thinking of the right words to ask, “It’s just… Darkrai seems pretty damn loyal to you, way more than the other Legendaries are. What’s different?”

“Ah right. I didn’ actually tell ya.” Piers reached over to where his bag was and produced a Friend Ball. The two men’s eyes widened as the realization hit, “Darkrai’s actually m’ Pokemon. When I went to Sinnoh to meet with Flint and Volkner, I toured a few o’ the islands. One o’ them was called New Moon Island. That’s where I met Darkrai. Actually, I’ve ‘ad Darkrai fer ‘bout a year now. Before the shite ‘appened with the other Legends.”

“A year!? Damn. But wait…” Raihan paused, “Aren’t Darkrai infamous for causing nightmares to the people around them? Darkrai is always near you, so how do you not get nightmares?”

Piers looked up and smiled. He reached into the top part of his tank to pull out a pendent from around his neck. It had three feather-like shapes attached to it. One was a glittering silver color while another had hints of rainbows. Sitting in-between them both was a moon-shaped feather with green and pink accents. “It’s b’cause of this. A Lunar Wing from Cresselia. Cresselia's Darkrai's counterpart, so 'er ability is t' counteract Darkrai's ability an' give folks good dreams. Even if she's not physically 'ere, just 'avin' a Lunar Wing near ya is enough to soothe nightmares." 

His partners looked on in awe. After more than 3 months interacting with the Legendary Pokemon, Piers had become a sort of expert on the different species. From their abilities, powers, to the quirks in their personalities. It was a bit satisfying to spout a random fact that either of them didn't know. Though as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately regretted it when he saw the sparkle in Leon and Raihan's eyes. 

"Can you…?" Leon started.

"Tell us more?" Raihan finished. 

"Er…" Piers stuttered, turning his head and scratching the side of his head. 

" _ Pleaaaaaase."  _ They both winned in unison. An amused smile pulled at Piers' lips. Okay, so he didn't regret it, because the look and interest on his partners' faces was just too damn cute to resist.

"A'ight. Fine. Wha' do ya wanna know?" 

\----

The next hour consisted of Leon and Raihan asking Piers question after question about the Legendary Pokemon. Raihan's mostly involved the biology of the Dragons, while Leon was more interested in the personalities. At one point, the question of Arceus' nickname came up. Piers simply laughed.

"Believe it or not, the beast came up with it. Though 'e actually put 'Jeremiah' on the ticket. But as ya blokes could tell, few of the loons are complete arseholes. It was Yveltal who shortened it to 'Jerry' and since then it stuck." 

Raihan snorted, "For the creator of the Universe, he doesn't really warrant that much respect, does he?" 

Piers shrugged. "Sometimes 'e does. When 'e uses 'is powers, that is. Most of the time the shite is nothin' but a wee child. Dunno why 'e sticks around, though." 

"Well you two seem pretty close." Leon said. The statement pulled a quizzical look from the singer. The champion cleared his throat before continuing, "From what I got from that...talk with them, Arceus seems to care about you...In his own way.

Piers waved it off, "Nah. The beast 'ates me guts. And frankly dealin' with 'im is one massive 'eadache. Only reason 'e's still 'ere is because o' spite. Said so 'imself. But with that said, I'm deadass knackered." He said while releasing another yawn.

"I'm with Piers." Raihan said while also yawning, "If we're starting the trials tomorrow, we need our sleep. I've only heard stories from Lee, so I'm going to expect the worst." 

Leon chuckled, "I don't blame you guys. Master's training is kinda weird. But one thing's for certain," Suddenly, Leon reached out and grabbed both Piers' and Raihan's arm and pulled them on top of him, "We get a full week together. No League duties. No paparazzi. No having to fully hide  _ us. _ I'm going to take full advantage of this trip and love on you two as much as I can." Blushes tore across the Gym Leaders' faces at Leon's declaration, until they melted into a fit of giggles.

"My my, Champion. That was fairly bold." Piers hummed, a Liepard smile creeping on his face. He ran a finger along Leon's lips; eyes flickering from them to the Champion's gold eyes. 

Next to him, Raihan pressed up close to the duo, running a few fingers through both the monochrome and purple locks draping together, "So shameless, too." 

Leon rolled his eyes, annoyance overshadowed by the amusement and sheer desire. He cracked a mischievous grin and brought both his hands to his partners' cheeks, "I don't care. I get to spend the entire week with you two without Rose breathing down my neck. I don't know when I'll get this chance again so I'm going to indulge as much as I can. Also, you two know I'm not that fucking innocent. So shut up and let's snog already." 

Words ceased after that; the next part of the night was spent reveling in the newly-acquired closeness between the three. They indulged and drank in each other until their energy waned enough that they settled down for the night. Despite the large space between their shared futons, they opted for each other. The combination of the shared warmth and harmonization of their heartbeats gently lulled them all into a peaceful sleep. 

\---

Piers couldn't move. 

He could barely even breathe either.

It felt as if his entire body had fallen asleep and the blood started rushing back all at once; his muscles both seizing and numbing painfully at the same time at the smallest twitch.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching him. He knew it wasn't Leon or Raihan, for it was a lot smaller than they were; closer to his height and frame. Even in his paralysed state, he was vaguely aware that they were still right next to him. 

Panic started to creep in as the shadowed figure got closer and closer until it was right at Piers' feet. A couple beats passed until it reached out a hand and pressed down on his knee, causing Piers' entire body to start jerking from the tensing pain. Then it placed another hand down as well, as if it was crawling on top of him. More and more jerks came as he desperately tried to wake himself up, but to no avail. The figure got closer until Piers came face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him and a rush of blonde hair grazing his cheek. 

Finally, he jerked awake; wide-eyed and heavy breathing into the concerned stares of his lovers. 

"Sometimes the wing doesn' work…"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The nightmare scene is based on what actually happened to me! :D For real. Sleep paralysis is a bitch.


End file.
